New friendships meet old ones
by Cannibalcorspe93
Summary: They met in Stockholm, in a very cold winter. They became friends and little by little skwisgaar's heart started to melt for this young child by his side. Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors.. I didn't realize you couldn't change it after it was submitted. The rated m part is for much later on.
1. We ran

_**Inspired by~**_

We are's runnings away- by deeper blue.

I do not own metalocalypse, they're characters, or any of the material used. Nor do I own the picture this is inspired by. Thanks for reading!

Trying to forgot what he'd seen earlier today, instead he focuses on the intranet he found while running. Deep into the frozen mountains of his home, he ran. Ran from the unforgiving sight of his mom in a compromising position. Sandwiched between two men.

"Dat ams disgusting." He groans in English, mostly so his mother can't understand this language,-yet- his fingers move faster as he recalls the moment.

As he ran wolves followed after him, he ran faster to try and escape not only them, but the uncomfortable thoughts chasing him too. Not looking where he was running he fell into a chasm. Unconscious for unknown amounts of time, he awoke to find three frozen ice giants from Jotunheim. In the extended arm of the foremost one, his hand lay open. In it was the most beautiful guitar his eyes have ever seen. He thought he had died and went to Valhalla, but of course ice giants aren't allowed with in Valhalla so he knew immediately he was still alive.

He went home and immediately threw himself down on his bed and let his fingers dance away. Not knowing how to play seemed to not even occur to him. His fingers flew in a flurry of emotion. First disgusted, but as he progressed it went to pure hatred of his mother, then crushing loneliness as he thought of his life, then it hit a point he never thought it would, pure joy. Joy at the thought of leaving. Running away. His mother had never really loved him. She just used him for cheap labor, and child support money from the father he wasn't even sure was alive. She never spoke of him, and refused to answer questions about him.

The tone went back to sour a the thought of his father. He looked over and saw the discarded teddy bear he once loved. "Skwisgaar skwigelf, you ams too olds for the Teddy's bear." He told himself. Not because he believed it, but because it was a gift from his mother on his third birthday. Light brown, big head and a very distinctive, long devils tale. He got up and pulled out his back pack from his closet. He threw an extra pair of pants, a couple shirts, socks, a spare pair of shoes, a hat, mittens, all his money he had stolen from his mom over the years, a light blanket and for some reason his teddy bear. He didn't know why but he felt the need to bring it. He threw on another pair of pants over his jeans, a thick winter jacket, and his snow boots. He gently wrapped a towel over his guitar, and put the strap over his shoulder, then threw on his back pack.

He stopped by the kitchen and pulled out a plastic bag. He filled it with all the fruit from the fridge, a loaf of bread, a bottle of water (he figure only one cause he could just keep refilling it with fresh snow), some dried meat, and two boxes of chocolate covered granola bars. He put the plastic bag in his backpack on top of his teddy bear. And with that he was ready to go.

He walked down stairs very loudly, even though it was two a.m., open the loud squeaky door with no care, and slammed it behind him. He hoped it disturbed whoever his mother had brought home, knowing well enough it wouldn't wake her drunk ass up. And with that he began to walk. He walked east. There was a port near Lillehammer where he figured he could sneak onto a boat to America. "Anywheres that ams warms." He whispered into the wind. His blonde hair blowing behind him in the wind. The freezing air chilling him to the bone. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave in the middle of the night,' he thought to himself.

He just kept walking. He knew if he kept walking he wouldn't fall over. H walked deep into the woods of Sweden. "I'lls hit a towns soons enoughs." He called out into the to the deep frozen night. He trotted through the woods all night. The wind stinging his eyes to the point of watering, making it difficult to see, the snow falling so thick his vision was limited to only three feet all around him.

Around what he guessed was 6 a.m. He finally saw a town in the distance. "Stockholm." He sighed in utter delight. He would have smiled if his face wasn't frozen. He knew he was headed in the right direction at least. It'll be at least three weeks til he reaches the border. Another two until he hits the port. "Ills needs to figures out something's betters than just walkings." He uttered under his breath as he finally reached the town.

He looked at all the tourists around the bustling capital. He saw a group of dorky looking boys huddled around what looked like a professor, "pffft. The Dutch." He snarled in disgust. Women, men, kids and old people. All running around, why does it always have to be this busy here. If there was one thing skwisgaar hated more than the Dutch, it was large amounts of people touching him as they bumped into him. He walked around town all day, looking for anything from spare change on the ground, to anything he could steal. He managed to score another blanket from a vender who was turned around, a box of chocolates from a little kid who's mother wasn't watching, and with a little luck an extra jacket. It was a little small but anything would help.

He settled on a park bench as the sun was setting. It was only around 6 at night, but it was getting dark fast. He opened up the box of chocolates and ate a couple of pieces. He normally didn't like eating chocolate, but he figured why not? He was about to plop another piece in his mouth when he heard the bushes behind him rustle. Automatically he jumped, he wasn't afraid, just startled. He noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him from within the bush. "Stops spying and just comes outs." He muttered as he settled back into place on his bench.

A young boy, no more than eight, wanderer out from behind and took a seat next to him. He didn't even look at skwisgaar. He just kept his eyes on the ground and his fingers intertwined and between his knees. He looked so pathetic. "What's do yous wants?" He said as he plopped another chocolate on his tongue. Still nothing was said. "How olds ams you?" He questioned again. Still nothing. Now this was getting on his nerves. He should just shoo the kid away. So why didn't he? Something was keeping him from doing so "Where ams yours mom?" Skwisgaar took the boys chin in-between his fingers so the kid would have to look at him.

"I ams runnings aways." The small boy squeaked. Barely audible. That's when skwisgaar noticed the lack of cloths on the boy. He was caked in dirt, his shoulder length hair in knots, his cloths ripped. He noticed thick scars on his upper arms, and scratches littering his visible skin. Something inside made him actually care about this unknown child. He reached for the back pack by his feet and started to pull things from it. First the jacket he had gotten, simply held it out for the boy. He gladly took it and slid into it. Too big for his tiny frame, but it'll do.

"What's ams your names?" He questioned as he started loading things back in his bag, handing the kid a granola bar.

"Toki," the child responded and he took the bar from skwisgaar. It disgusted him how fast toki inhaled the granola.

'He must've been starving.' Skwisgaar thought to himself as he continued to eat the chocolate, until he noticed toki staring at him. "What's?" He spat out, he was use to being stared at by girls his own age, even older women, but not by children.

"Cans I haves a littles?" Toki didn't even seemed fazed by the hostility coming off the older boy next to him. With out a word skwisgaar handed him the box. They were making him sick anyways. Toki poured the whole box into his mouth and swallowed.

'Quite the sweet tooth.' Skwisgaar thought as he got up. He started to walk away until he noticed toki was following him. "What?!" He spat out again. He didn't need some kid following him around.

"I donts know.. I thought I coulds just hangs with yous for a fews days." He looked down at the ground. Something about how humble he was made skwisgaar's cold heart melt a little. He didn't say anything, just gestured for toki to follow. Toki quickened his pace to keep up with skwisgaar. They walked to a local cafe, and went straight into the bathroom. "What's ams we doings in heres?" Toki asked as he took a seat on the toilet.

"Wes am gonna washes you ups a littles. Donts needs some Grubbys kids followings me arounds." Skwisgaar said as he dampened a paper towel. "Shirts offs." Skwisgaar instructed. Toki seemed hesitant, but ultimately complied. Once his shirt was off skwisgaar noticed his back was littered with scars, going up and down it. Some thick and old, some fresh, just now stabbing over. "Who's dids this to yous?" Skwisgaar asked as he started to scrub his face.

"Nobodies. I's.. fells downs.. " skwisgaar knew it was a lie but pressed no further. If he didn't wanna say he didn't have to. Better that way, he didn't wanna get too attached to toki anyways.

"How's longs have yous beens on yours own?" He questioned and he continued to wash the child. Toki simply shrugged. 'Not very talkative now,' he figured it had something to do with his scars. Skwisgaar began to go through his bag. Everything this kid has is cold, wet and torn. Skwis knew the pants wouldn't fit him but he could wear them over his old ones to keep warm. He watch toki get dressed. He didn't feel weird about it cause he was only 15, and toki had to be around 8 or 9. Plus there was no nudity.

He noticed toki staring at something behind him, that's what he noticed his teddy bear had ended up on the ground. "Does you haves the Teddy's bear?" He questioned as he picked it up, staring at its black button eyes. Toki shook his head in response. Again his heart melted a little. He extended his arm out to toki, handing him the teddy bear.

In toki's eyes the gods have sent a great ice giant from Jotunheim to give him the greatest gift he had ever received. He never thought he'd get a friend like this. It's soft brown fur felt like soft fresh warm snow pressed against his face. And as cold as skwisgaar felt, he knew that there was something inside him that made him show kindness to toki. Toki held the teddy bear close and closed his eyes. "I thinks i's calls him deddys bear." Toki said with an adorable smile plastered to his face.

Skwisgaar turned and started to leave. A small smile playing at the edge of his lips.


	2. Camping

Skwisgaar and toki began their trip, they left the cafe side by side. Slowly though toki started to fall behind. Skwisgaar noticed but didn't say anything. But it got to the point where toki was making whining noises. "What's ams wrong nows?" Skwisgaar stopped at the edge of the forest. They're we're around three miles away from Stockholm now, and it was only ten. Toki was slowing him down now.

"Ims tired." Toki pouted. Now that he thought about it, skwisgaar hadn't slept in about 36 hours. He was pretty tired too. Looking around he noticed a weeping willow tree. The branches seemed to be perfect enough to build a makeshift tent. So skwisgaar sent toki off to collect some dry wood and soft leaves or pine branches. skwisgaar threw the spare blanket over a couple low hanging branches to keep the snow off of them. the branches hung down in such a way it'd keep the breeze off them enough. Toki came back with quite a bit of fire wood.

"Yous collect the woods before?" Skwisgaar noted. Toki nodded his head in response as he set the wood down. Skwisgaar made a circle out of rocks he found to keep the fire from spreading. As he made a fire skwisgaar noticed toki was sitting against the trunk of the tree shivering. "Spread the pines needles and the leaveses on the grounds to keeps it from beings so colds." He instructed toki once again. Again he complied with no complaint. "So how olds ams you really?" He questioned again.

"I ams 11 years olds." Toki announced. Skwisgaar was shocked. He didn't look nearly that old. He nodded in response instead of commenting on that fact. He leaned back and felt rather proud of himself for their little camp site. It was nothing to scoff at, not only were they protected from the snow and wind, but they had a nice manageable fire and an extra blanket to keep themselves warm. He threw the extra blanket over toki and sat next to him staring at the fire. That's when he remembered his guitar. He picked it up and began to play. His fingers flying up and down the neck. Toki looked up at him in pure fascination. After a while toki couldn't hold it in anymore, "wowee, what ams that?" He gawked at the instrument.

Skwisgaar stopped and stared at him. Had he really never seen a guitar before? Where did he live, under a rock? He lowered his precious down enough for toki to examine. "It's a guitar, have to ever held one before?" Toki shook his head in response. "Here," skwisgaar held it out to him. Toki took it very gently and started to mimic what he saw skwis do. He was fairly decent enough, no where near as good as skwis was when he first picked it up, but for as far as first times go it was pretty good. He listened to toki play for about 20 minutes before his exhaustion got the best of him. "Let's goes to beds now." Skwisgaar pulled the blanket over him as he laid down. He heard toki's teeth chattering. "Ares you going to gets under de blankets or no?" He lifted it up some for toki to climb under too.

"Ja, I ams sleepys." Toki snuggled up against skwisgaar's back. 'Stupid kid.' He thought to himself. A few hours later he woke up from toki's snoring. Looking over his shoulder at him he noticed how small he looked. He also looked so peaceful. Nothing like the beaten down dirty little kid he met. He looked like he'd grow up to be a great man. Not knowing what he was doing skwis threw an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. That's when he took note at the fact that toki was death gripping the teddy bear. "Dumb littles kids." He mumbled as he fell back asleep. They'd have a long way to walk tomorrow if they were gonna reach the next town. Toki felt warm next to him, so warm it was easier to fall back asleep.

The next morning skwisgaar woke up with morning wood. "Stupids dumb dicks." He muttered as he got up to go pee. Maybe that'll help it go back down. He kicked dirt into the now dying fire. While he was out doin his business, toki woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed his morning wood. Trying to hide it he got up and scurried out of the tent and ran in the opposite direction of skwisgaar.

"Stupids dicks." He mumbled as he tried to pee it down. Wandering back to the tent he notice skwisgaar packing up there camp site. "Where ams we goings?" He wondered. "East. I ams headeds to norways." He muttered in toki's direction. He pulled out two apples and tossed one to the boy next to him.

"I ams goingks to goes to America's. starts a band, and becomes da big musics stars." He leaned back and put an hand behind his head. Toki got up just then and started to walk the other way. "Where ams you goingks?" He called out.

"I amnest goings to Norway. Dats where I ams runnings away froms." Toki explained. Skwisgaar hadn't even thought about that fact. He knew toki was Norwegian from his accent, but he didn't think it'd matter that much going back.

"Yous can comes with me's to America's," that got toki's attention. "But Wes gots to go to thes ports in Lillehammer." He finished. He got up and walked over to toki, and took his wrist and turned it over in his hand, noting the pale blue veins running along his white wrists. "It'll bes nicers if yous come withs me." He almost pleaded. 'Damn it, I've grown attatched.' He thought as he dropped toki's wrist.

"Okies. I goes too." Toki announced after three seconds of thought. And again they were off. Skwisgaar was cursing at himself in his head, why did he have to invite him. He's been on his own all his life. Why did he need someone's company now? Thinking about it toki grabbed skwisgaar's hand, but instead of pulling away like he normally would, he left it alone.

Deep down he knew why he didn't pull away, because he had a friend. Something he's never had in his life. Even if it was some kid clutching a teddy bear, it was still a friend. With that thought skwisgaar and toki were off on their journey.

*authors note*

So this is the second chapter of my very first fanfic. Be gentle. Thank you for reading! And feel free to leave feed back, also I know it's rated m, but come on, toki's 11. Give it sometime! It's gonna be around at least 15 chapters, so you're in for a ride lol. Thanks again for reading!~ Reuploaded~


	3. Who is that man?

They walked for several hours. The snow started to let up when they first left, after five hours it had completely stopped. Now they were walking through around 7 inches of snow, which for toki was up to his knee. But for some reason unknown to skwisgaar it didn't seem to bother him. They still walked hand in hand. In his eyes it was like he was helping a little brother cross the street.

They found a town, did their pass, except now skwisgaar had toki to distract the venders while he stole things. Got more food, another blanket, a pack of cigarettes, stole a couple wallets; got around 47 bucks. They ended up buying a few things. They got toki a belt to keep his too big pants up, he also stole skwisgaar one; silver skull buckle on a black belt. They also bought a plastic tarp to lay on the ground. They did this with each town they hit. Got as much money and food as they could carry, ended up buying another back pack to carry the food in. They'd steal what they could, and leave before they were caught. They made camp on the middle of the forest to limit they chances of being stumbled upon.

Each night skwisgaar taught toki more about the guitar, where to put your fingers for each note, how to change the strings, how to tune the pick ups. He wanted toki to be able to play with him some day. Each day skwisgaar felt more and more responsible for this little kid. It seemed with each passing day that they were just brothers out camping. Days turned into weeks, which then turned into over a month, it was taking longer to walk there than skwisgaar previously thought. He wasn't to mad though, at least he had company. And each time they hit a town skwisgaar would leave toki in a toy store or a candy shop to find a woman to lay with. It would usually take no longer than a couple hours, he'd fuck her, wait for her to pass out, and steal as much money as he could. He got so got at this they had almost 5 thousand saved up.

He could easily just buy them tickets when they get to the docks. Toki would put on his charms and get a free toy or some free candy, toki's sweet demeanor and seemingly helplessness made it pretty simple for him to con almost anything out of anyone. Skwisgaar knew that, unfortunately toki was too innocent to do anything more than just steal things. So it was up to skwis to do the dirty work. He didn't mind much either. He got his dick sucked, and he got good money out of it. He didn't care how the women felt when they woke up, he only cared about himself and toki.

They were only about a day away from from the port, just outside Lillehammer, when toki seemed to get all jumpy. "This is where you ams froms?" Skwisgaar noted. Toki simply nodded his head. Skwis pulled him close and draped his arm around toki's shoulders. "Everytings ams be alrights. Wes just skip goings into towns and sticks to de woods." Skwisgaar instructed. Toki slinked into his side and stayed with him. He kept his head low and walked quickly.

About an hour outside of Lillehammer they stumbled on a small house on a large farm. Toki's eyes grew huge. "Dis ams your houses?" Skwis questioned in disgust. Toki slunk more into his side more than ever. There was a figure in the window. Toki almost seemed stoic at the sight of the man. Skwisgaar drug him away before the man could make it to the door. "I'lls keep yous safe." He whispered as they walked. He wasn't even sure if toki had heard him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting to the port.

They got the small town that harbored the port. A small fishing town. There were plenty of shops to go into to kill time before the next boat docked. They were gonna make it. America was so close. Skwis decided not to leave toki alone this time, seeing how shaken he was worried skwis. So they went to a candy shop so he could get the kid some candy. The idea of that automatically made toki happier. They had a day til the boat left, that was too long for skwisgaar's taste.

They were looking over the selection of chocolates when the door slammed open. There In the doorway stood an old man, dressed in a black robe, he looked like death. Skwisgaar couldn't figure why he'd come onto a candy shop, but one look back at toki he figured out why pretty fast. The man shoved past skwisgaar and grabbed toki by his hair and drug him out the door before skwis could stop him. "What ams the hells does you thinks you ams doingks?" Skwisgaar yelled as he tried to pry the mans hand off of toki. The man said nothing as he turned around and hit skwisgaar hard enough to knock him out. His last memory was of toki screaming trying to reach skwisgaar.

~authors note~

Relatively short chapter that skipped over a lot of time which could have been used to showing bonding and all, but I think I caught the gist of how close they got, I mean, how many times have you seem skwisgaar set his guitar down in the show, let alone share it with some one? That's right, none lol. I skipped a lot of time cause I wanted to get straight into the action. But don't worry, there will be flash backs to their time together so you'll still get to see it! I hope I'm not giving too much away. Anyways, leave feed back and all that, blah blah blah, bye!


	4. The promise

Skwisgaar woke up a couple minutes later with a crowd of women surrounding him, all trying to be the one to take care of him. "What's the fuck ams that about?" He groaned as he sat up on the cold wet pavement he landed on.

"That ams the reverend. His sons ran aways a couples week ago." An extremely fat woman explained shooing the other girls away. That's when he noticed the discarded teddy bear across the street.

"Toki," he whispered as he scurried over to the bear, he picked it up and immediately remembered the scars and bruises littering toki's body. He grabbed his back pack and his guitar and ran off in the direction of the farm. It took him longer than he would have liked to refund the tiny home lost in the woods. leaving his things hidden safely in the woods, He got closer to the house, trying not to be seen by toki's father.

Looking in a window he didn't see anything, just an old woman sitting at a table in a large empty-ish room, her head resting on her intertwined hands. She was obviously praying. But why? That's when he heard a lot of noise coming from behind the house. She looked in the same direction skwisgaar was.

"Toki!" He mumbled as he crawled around the house. sneaking a peak around the corner to see the old man dragging toki's limp body to a small hole in the middle of the yard, and dropping it in. It took every once of self restraint skwisgaar had to not run over and get him out. Instead he waited until the old man was in the house to go over. He lifted the small man hole cover and dropped in himself.

'Thank Odin its not a well.' He thought as he crept around in the dark. That's when he saw toki, back facing him, sitting in a small stream of light pouring down for a tiny hole in the earth above them. "Toki," skwisgaar whispered as he put a hand on his shoulder. Toki immediately shied away from the touch and coward in a corner. His whole body shaking from the fresh wounds his father no doubtably caused. It looked like whip marks to skwis but he had no clue what those actually looked like so he couldn't be sure. "Toki, it's ams me. I'm heres to take yous away." Skwis tried to reassure him, but nothing got through to toki's trembling.

That's when he remembered the teddy bear stuffed inside his coat pocket. He pulled it out and set it down next to toki and backed away. It took a few minutes but toki eventually picked it up, when skwis finally saw his face he was shocked to see toki hadn't been crying. 'How had he not cried? I would have at least shed a few tears at his age.' He thought, watching the look of comfort finally over take toki's features. That's when he finally looked at skwisgaar, he saw the welt raising up on his cheek.

"Yous ams hurts?" Toki whispered as he reaches a hand out to skwisgaar's face. That's when skwis say his hands, bloody and raw.

"What happends to you?" Skwisgaar gasped as he gently put his hand under toki's to bring it into the light. There was little skin left on the palm of his hands.

"Fathers says that there was sins burned into my hands. He saws us holdings the hands and saids that there's was demons in yous. He took da skins away withs the sands paper." Toki pulled his hand back to him.

'What the fuck? Who would sand his child's skin off?' Skwisgaar pondered as toki examined his teddy bear. "Let's go. The boats leaves in da mornings." Skwisgaar thought as he got up.

"I cants. I slows you down. Father wills finds me. He says if I ams leavings again dat he finds me and 'takes the sin out ofs me's for goods.'" He air quoted that last part. "Yous have to gos. He's will bes back soons to finishes de punishment. He stops cause I pass outs." Toki looked to the ground. His face stoic again. That look scared skwisgaar beyond all belief. What has this kid been through to make this punishment not make him break down and end it. That's what skwis would do.

The lid started to move at that point so skwisgaar ran and hid behind a hay pile. As toki got up and walked towards the light. 'Don't go.' Skwis thought as he reached towards toki. He simply walked past the older man and ascended back up the walls and back into the world above.

Skwis waited five minutes and then scurried back out of the hole. He ran towards town to get a few things. First thing he did was go to a music store to get a cheap guitar; a flying v. next he got a number of different things to eat; candy and granola-one cause he loved it and the other cause it wouldn't go bad for a while-a first aid kit and a warm blanket. He then ran as fast as he could back to the farm.

In total the trip took around an hour and he was beyond winded. He figured toki would be back in the hole by now. When he got to the farm he ran straight past the house and dropped in the open hole. It was dark by now so no way toki's parents could have seen him. But to his surprise toki wasn't there. He set up the blanket on a soft pile of hay, and tucked the food and guitar out of sight. He then waited in the shadows.

Another hour went by before toki was dropped back in. He was pale, beyond pale. He looked like he might actually be dead. As soon as the top was covered again he scurried over and picked toki up. "Oh gods toki," he whispered as he saw all the blood dripping down toki's back onto his hands. He placed toki onto the blanket face down and started to smear ointment over toki's back so he wouldn't get an infection. "Toki please wake up," he mumbled as he worked. Skwis had no idea what he was doing, but damn did he try. Another hour flew by before he deemed it done.

He took his water bottle and tried to pour a little into toki's mouth. That's when toki finally woke up. He looked weak. He couldn't even move on his own from how much blood he lost. He made toki drink all the water in the bottle and eat a few granola bars before they started to talk. "Ares yous feelingks betters?" He asked as toki clutched his teddy bear.

"Ja. Thanks skwis." Toki smiled at him. He was still pale but now his hand was wrapped and his back was patched up. "They wonts be checkings on me fors atleast a weeks. They throws foods down every fews day." He explained as he cuddled his teddy bear.

"I wants you to comes with me's." skwisgaar begged toki. He didn't wanna leave him down here. All alone.

"I cants. Nots yet. But ins a fews years, when's I can sneak aways again." Toki smiled at skwisgaar. They decided to go to bed, skwisgaar crawled over to the makeshift bed and laid next to toki and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"Comes to Los Angeles. Dats where I stays til yous come." He whispered as he was falling asleep. They woke up early the next morning, "promises to find me's?" Skwisgaar asked as he held the smaller body close to him.

"Promise." Toki said into his chest. He looked up at skwisgaar, this was the first time skwis had ever seen him cry. He wiped the tear from toki's cheek, kissed the top of his head and climbed out of the hole. He left toki a thousand dollars so leaving wouldn't be a problem. He thought about staying with toki, sneaking him food, and leaving with him in a couple years, but toki said that wouldn't be wise. If he was caught toki's father would have no problem killing them both.

So skwisgaar left with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes. The got to the port, paid for his ticket, and got on board. He held his head high and watched the land disappear into the distance. He would see toki again. He just knew it.

~authors note~

thank your for your note YourRhinestoneEyes. I apritiate it! A little longer now, I know that you were wishing toki would leave with skwis, but I'm trying to kinda stick to story actually story line as best as I can. Sorry. But it'll get happier, I promise! The other guys will eventually make it into the story. Probably next chapter if I write it. I might lose interest. I have a short attention span. Sorry. I'll try to.


	5. The offer

Seven years later and toki could still remember his first friend he'd ever had. He was also thinking about the day he escaped. It was about a year ago, he had been sweeping the snow off the walk way, when he dropped the broom. It was a simple mistake, he'd been at it for five hours with no coat or gloves, his hands were cold. With that small accident his father came out with a hot poker from the fire place and pressed it into his side before pointing to the punishment hole.

"Why the fucks does he's always have to punishes so hard?" Toki whispered into his beloved teddy bear. He kept it for so long without his parents finding it. He took this time to strum on his guitar. Several strings had broken, and he had had to use tape to fix a few breaks, but it was his. And he loved it. He was good at it too. He remembered the song skwisgaar had first played for him. He tried to recreate it, only to mess up the end as he always did. But it was still amazing.

He played the hatred he felt for his father. He played the longing he felt for his friend. He played the utter distain he felt towards his mother. As he played he got to the point of happiness. "Tonights deddy, tonight's we leave. I'm fuckings goings to America's and he can go to hell!" He yelled as he played the most liberated tune that had ever came from his fingers.

Around 3 a.m. he gathered his guitar, his teddy bear and the money skwis had left behind, he crawled out of the hole and he ran into the forest. The next day was Sunday, so his parents would come to the hole until midday, and if he was lucky they'd wait until the following day to check on him, though that was doubtful. He slowed down to a walking pace when he hit the half way point about two hours later. "Hopefullies there will be a boats leavings soon." He mumbled to deddy as he walked.

He didn't wanna stay in town too long, toki wanted to get away from Norway as soon as he physically could. Around 7 a.m. He finally got to town, went straight to the docks and bought his ticket for the first boat to America. He had an hour before it left so he went and got food and some water for his trip. All he had to his name after that was the clothes on his back, the hat on his head, his bear, and his guitar. Toki didn't even think about what he'd do for money when he got there. But he didn't care, he was escaping his parents. He was a free man.

*Now*

Toki sat on a street corner playing his guitar, he found that if he did this sometimes people gave him money which he could use for food. He did thus for a few hours before a weird looking man seemed to take interest in him. He seemed like he was balding, but he had long red dreadlocks.( Toki had seen them before and was beyond confused as to why someone would do that to their hair. ) "hey man, you seem to be pretty good at dat, you ever thought about being in a band?" He commented after a minute of staring.

"Ugh, I guess i's coulds." Toki answered. He had stopped playing and stood up to talk to this man, though man didn't seem like the right word. He was really short, toki wasn't the tallest guy in the world but this guy was a good 6 inches shorter than him. And he had a weird accent.

"Oki, be at dis address tomorrow at noon, were having an open audition for a guitarist." He gave toki a piece of paper with an address on it before turning to walk away, lighting a cigarette as he went. He stopped, and turned his head to look at toki one last time, "don't be late, oder wise you lose your chance." He finished before choosing the street.

The next day toki went to find the place but still couldn't figure out the street names after all this time. It was around one when he finally found the place after asking for help from a number of people. He held his breath as he knocked on the door, 'oh, please Odin. Let me get this.' He thought as it quickly opened up.

~cut scene~

Toki left after messing up the final guitar part, he had been dismissed. A feeling he had had all his life, from his parents, from the church goers, and now from his one chance to going something real.

As he was leaving he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "You needs a lot of works. But I wants you in dis bands toki." The tall blonde said to him. The man he had just had the hardest guitar duel with in his life. The man who seemed so familiar but so different at the same time. This was the first time he had even said anything to him in the whole hour he had been there.

"How does you knows my names?" Toki questioned walking back to the golden god.

"Yous really forgets me?" The man feigned being hurt. The cocky smile that came back over his features made toki suddenly recognize him. It was him. The friend he had been searching all over Los Angeles for. Toki couldn't stop himself from launching into skwisgaar locking him in a hug. "Toki's, you needs to stops." He whispered prying the smaller body off of him, "dis ams a metals bands. It's gonna takes a lot of convincings to get nat'an's to let yous in da bands. If he sees dis he never let's you." He explained looking around making sure nobody saw them.

"I sorrys. I just miss yous. How's come you donts sayins anyting?" Toki looked up him with those icy blue eyes. And skwisgaar couldn't help but smile back down at him, before noticing the other guys come to them.

"I explains later." He whispered walking away from toki. He had found him, he found his best friend, he joined a band. And for the first time in his life he had an actual family. At least to him. And he couldn't be happier.

~authors note~

Yeah yeah, I skipped the actual guitar duel, I didn't really know how to explain any of that. Just to be honest, nor did I really wanna try. And I didn't stick to the rock opera version of of that scene, but psh. It's my story lol. If you have any suggestions go ahead and leave a review, and if you want me to read any of your stuff suggest it! I'll read it and review it. Long authors note, sorry lol.


	6. Tantrums and fights

Walking back to the building they had just come from skwisgaar explain his reasoning to the rest of the guys, three weird looking men, at least to toki.

"I wants this dildos in da band. He makes me sounds betters with outs over powering a me. Withs a little works he coulds be descents in times." Skwis explained walking past the rest of them, talking to a short man with glasses.

"You're sure?" He questioned, raising an eye brow at him. Toki walked over to the short red headed man, this had been the guy who told him about the audition in the first place.

"What's am a dildos?" He inquired, looking quite baffled. There were a lot of questions on his mind, but he had never actually heard this term before.

"It's a sex toy." The red head responded before turning to toki, "the names pickles. Dat," pointing to the short man with glasses, "is offdenson, and dat," he gestured to a stoic man with black hair, "is nat'an. And over dere," he pointed to the last man in the room, a guy who's stench could be smelled from across the room, "is murderface. He's a douche." He finished as he threw an arm around toki's shoulders.

"Go fuck yourshelf, ginger." Murderface yelled as he stabbed the chair he was sitting in with a large knife, which weirded toki out.

"Pickle. Get offs him." Skwis yelled as he took a seat on a large black couch, picking his guitar back up in the process. "You ams drunk and scarings the dildo." He flashed toki a tiny smirk. Toki took this as he was just joking calling him a sex toy, it made no sense to him. Pickles staggered back over to the couch, scooping up a tequila bottle in the process.

"Shut your fuckin mouth, swede." Pickles threw the bottle past him, shattering it against the wall. Skwisgaar got up and threw a punch at the shorter man, hitting him in the gut, making him double over in pain. Murderface got up and launched himself onto the much larger swede, and pickles went to punch him. Skwis fell enough so the hit landed on the top of murderface's throat, causing him to fall to the ground.

Nathan sat back and just watch the fight unfold. His expression never changing until he looked over at toki. "Take a seat." He all but growled at toki, patting the cushion next to him. Toki shuffled his way around the fight, which was turning more into a wrestling match as they were each trying to pin the other, getting foiled by the third body. "So, how old are you?" It seemed that his voice was just that deep and scratchy.. What instrument did he play?

"I thinks I'm 18, what ams the date?" Toki questioned, trying to remember what day it even was, he more or less lost all track of time.

"It march 14, 2001." The guy named offdenson chimed in, yelling over the fight which was now dieing down.

"Den yeah, I'ms 18." Toki finished. Proud because he never thought he'd live to be this old, at least if he had stayed at home.

"God damn it!" Nathan all but yelled, over turning the coffee table as he stood up, it landing on murderface, ending the fight altogether. "He can't even fucking drink yet!" He continued his temper tantrum, over turning most of the furniture. "How the fuck are we going to take him anywhere?!" He yelled again, toki had scurried over to a corner, hidden behind a chair.

"Are you done?" Offdenson asked as he gathered his papers that had been scattered all over the part of the room he had been stationed in. Nathan nodded, as he flipped the couch back over so he could sit down. "Good. We'll just get him a fake I.d., like we had to do with William." Offdenson continued, as he finished scooping his papers up. "Sound, uh, reasonable?" He raised his eye brow again, readjusting his glasses.

"Good." Was all Nathan said on the matter. Skwisgaar, who had more or less hid from Nathan's outburst as well, had gotten up and walked over to the cowering toki, and extended a hand to him. "Come ons. Get ups. He ams dones." Skwisgaar comforted him, quiet enough so no body heard him. Toki took his and and got up, after he was on his feet skwisgaar let his hand go. He walked back over and grabbed his guitar and started plucking again.

Murderface had flipped his chair back to its original position and retrieved his knife. Everything seemed back to the way it was with no adverse effects. Toki didn't understand it and stood in his corner.

"What are you dooin?" Pickles questioned as he sat in an empty chair. "Take a seat kid." He opened a different bottle of beer. Toki didn't understand this group at all. It's like none of that even happened. Like he imagined it. He walked over and took a seat on the very end of the couch.

"Now we have a few things to cover." Offdenson started as he stood in front of everyone.

*later on*

Toki and offdenson had covered just about everything you could think of and they were on their way to what they kept calling 'mordland'. Pickles told him that that was his new house.

"My own home," toki whispered to himself. He had his very own home. He'd never had a home, he lived in his parents house sometimes, the punishment hole was the closest he had ever came to his own home, which made toki sad.

The whole ride there skwisgaar didn't even look at toki. He just kept looking out the window. It was like toki didn't even exist. He was so confused. This wasn't the same person he knew back when he was at his happiest. It's wasn't his best friend. But toki was happier than he'd ever been. He knew skwisgaar would explain when he had the time. He'd just have to be patient.

-authors note-

Sorry it took a little bit to write another chapter, I've been with my parents and my boyfriend a lot, I didn't wanna explain myself to them. I wanted more toki/skwis action but with my dad right next to me I just couldn't do it. It felt weird. Anyways, more to come! Review, favorite, requests. Blah blah blah.


	7. Mordhaus

After a very long drive, they finally arrived at mordland. Toki had no clue how long it was, he had fallen asleep. In fact most of the guys did. Pickles was the first to pass out, but that was because he was drunk. Then Nathan, his tantrum wore him out, and finally toki. Murderface just sat and talked on the phone the whole time. This was the first time skwisgaar had actually gotten to take a good look at his old friend.

Toki had grown quite a bit, his copper colored hair had grown down past his shoulders, almost to his chest; he had built up muscle, even now skwisgaar could see his biceps and chest through his thin tee shirt. He was no longer the little kid skwis found in a bush. Now he was a man, and a good looking one if he did say so himself.

Skwisgaar fully admitted to sleeping with a man when it suited his needs. He was very open about his sexuality. But the rule of the band was no caring about each other or taking a personal interest in each others lives. Skwisgaar knew that meant he wouldn't be able to do anything with toki, mostly cause he knew toki would develop feelings immediately, if he didn't already have them. Skwis contemplated this the whole ride home. He couldn't even be that close of friends with toki without Nathan flipping out on him.

"Fuck.." He mumbled as he tapped his fingers on the end of his knee. He wanted nothing more than to get toki alone. To talk with him, to learn about him. So much has happened, he wanted to get to know the kid again. But he couldn't let up his cold exterior. The guys mighty think he's weak. That he's gone soft. He couldn't have that. And what if the media caught wind of this? He'd lose all his groupies. Then who would he fuck? All he'd have was toki, he would be swamped with guys, and as much as he wouldn't mind, the guys would never stop making fun of him. It took three fist fights with Nathan to get him to shut up about the last time he laid with a dude.

"Fuck fuck fuck.." He tapped faster. Oh how he wished he had his guitar. But it had to be put on the back so toki could fit. Murderface turned to look at him, just as they were turning into mordland's drive way. Mordhaus. They were home and skwisgaar still didn't know what he had to do. As soon as the car was parked he got out, grabbed his guitar, and went straight to his room. He had more thinking to do and he knew toki would track him down soon for answers.

"Fuck." He grumbled again as he slammed the door behind him.

"What ams wrong with skwisgaar?" Toki turned to pickles who was just now rolling out of the car, his comb over all messed up.

"I donno, he's a prick too." He mumbled as he walked to the door, rubbing his ass, it had fallen asleep. Toki just followed him into his new home, as soon as he opened the door he let out a small gasp. It was so big! His whole house back in Norway could fit in the front room. It was all gray and black, walls made out of amps, large spikes coming out of the furniture. There were people running all around in black hoods, it was all so..

"Amazings," he whispered to himself. His mouth hanging open.

"Yes, anyways, first order of business, you need a new guitar, and we need to find you a bedroom. We have around fifty empty bedrooms, you may have what ever one you would like." Offdenson had chimed in behind him.

"What's wrong with mys guitar?" He held it close, "It was a gift." He pouted. He loved his guitar, it was his most prized possession besides his beloved deddy bear, which was safely tucked away in his guitar case.

"Well, alright then. At least let me have it fixed up for you," he snapped his figures and one of the hooded figures came right to him. "Fix this guitar. It needs to look like new, damage it and I will have you killed." He stated, the hooded figure bowed and tried to take the guitar from toki. He refused to give it to the man, holding it tighter to his chest.

"Master toki, I assure you it will be perfectly safe with me." The mysterious man tugged the guitar from toki, he didn't like giving it up, but he also didn't want the man to die over a guitar. Would offdenson really have him killed? It seemed a bit drastic.

"In the mean time go ahead and find a room. You will want to do it soon so we can have it furnished by tonight." Offdenson stated again as he walked away. Each guy walked away from him as well. So toki was left standing in the middle of the room, all by himself. So he began to wander.

After a couple hours of roaming around he opened the door to what seemed like the billionth room in this building he stumbled upon a naked skwisgaar laying in bed playing his guitar. Skwisgaar didn't even look his way before he said, "hellos little toki." Nor did he move after. Toki felt awkward standing in his doorway, with skwisgaar completely naked.

"Ugh.. Hi's." toki mumbled, looking straight down to the ground. He waited til skwisgaar got up and put on pants before he dared entering the room anymore. After he had put on a pair of grey jeans, he sat down on the edge of his bed, and patted the spot next to him. Toki took a seat, and out his hands between his knees, figures intertwined. It was just like they had first met, toki refusing to even look up. This brought a smile to skwisgaar's face.

"So, we haves some thing to discusses." Skwisgaar started.

*authors note.*

I know, awful spot to leave you at, but who doesn't love a good hook. And this way I can't just say its done and give up. Sides, it seemed long enough. I'm sorry for being so lazy about this. But I want to make it as long as possible. Side note, I'm developing a little smoking problem, I smoke every time I write something, it helps me think. Anyways; read, review, request. Love the feed back btw, YourRhineStoneEyes, your reviews make me laugh every time lol.


	8. Toki's room

They sat in silence, skwisgaar waiting for toki to look up. Toki just sat there, he honestly didn't know where to start. He had so many questions, he wanted to know about skwisgaar's life.

"Wills you help me finds a rooms?" Toki finally spoke. Skwisgaar let a calming smile come across his face. He nodded and got up, extending his hand out for toki. He cautiously took his friends hand and got up. Skwisgaar kept his hand tightly gripped around toki's, not wanting to let it go for anything. Toki quickly blushed and dropped his down.

"Comes on. Dere ams plenty ofs room in dis halls way." Skwis put his arm around toki's shoulders and led him out into the hall. They looked in several, toki finding a reason as to why each of them weren't right. One was too big, one didn't feel right, one just felt off. Finally they reached the end of skwisgaar's hallway, he seriously hoped toki would pick this one. He wanted to have him close enough they could sneak to each others rooms with out anyone seeing.

They opened the door to a small room. Skwisgaar thought his bed was bigger than this room. He knew toki wouldn't pick this one. Who would? He sighed and started to walk away, closing the door behind him, before toki caught it, and walked in. "Dis, dis ams perfect!" He exclaimed walking into the middle of the room.

"Seriouslys? Dis one? Why?" Skwis was beyond confused. It seemed more like a closet than a room.

"I don't knows, it ams just de ones I wants." Toki smiled, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Doesn't it seems, cozy?" He laid down on the ground, looking at the ceiling. Skwisgaar laid down next to him, trying to see what toki saw. He didn't understand at all.

"Toki's, how dids you get away?" Skwisgaar finally questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I just, rans." Toki shrugged his shoulders. It was an awkward movement, it looked uncomfortable to skwisgaar. "I gots on de boats and cames to America's."

Skwisgaar turned his head to look at him, "how longs ago?"

Toki turned his head to look at him as well, "a years ago." He sat up.

Skwisgaar copied his movement. "Where haves you been livingks?"

"Under a bridge downs town." Toki got to his feet, extending a hand out for skwisgaar, helping him to his feet. Skwisgaar looking down at the ground, how had toki been dealt such an awful hand? He had a horrible home life, and for the last year he had been completely homeless.

He started to walk out the door, toki right on his heels. They went and told offdenson about toki's room, before skwisgaar showed him around their gigantic home. They talked, laughed, shared, they got to know each other again. Skwisgaar quickly remembering why toki had been so close to him in the first place.

Toki was so innocent, so kind. Every time he laughed skwisgaar's heart melted a little more. The way his eyes beamed up at him. They shined with childlike joy. He couldn't find anything wrong with his life. He seemed so happy and carefree it was just astonishing. This was the exact way he remembered toki.

They went to get some food, skwisgaar hoping the guys wouldn't be there. He didn't need any shit from anyone for being nice to toki. Pickles got to be nice, why couldn't he? Maybe because he wasn't nice to anyone. That reminded him.

"Toki, befores we run into anyone, I needs to explain somethingks." He stopped in his tracks, "if I evers seem means or rudes to you or anyone else, it ams just an acts." This confused toki beyond belief.

"Why?" He took a step back.

"Because dis ams a metals band. Nat'an has a verys strict image he wants to maintains. If he sees me beingks overly friendlys, he might rethinks you beingks in da bands." His eyes seemed to serious, but then he let a smile spread across his features, this immediately calmed toki down.

"Okies, I ams trustingks you." Toki smiled back at him.

*authors note*

There you go. Shortish chapter, I was bored and felt like writing another. I might write more tonight lol. Anyways, read, review, request. Have a nice day!


	9. Their first fist fight

They entered the kitchen area, all the rest of the guys were there. Nathan was working in a bag of potato chips, watching toki's every step. Murderface was eating a huge bowl of beans, which disgusted skwisgaar more than usual. And pickles was raiding the liquor cabinet, he turned to face the two Scandinavians as they entered.

"Did you, like, chose a room yet?" Nathan questioned, mouth full of chips. He seemed like he wasn't really that interested in the room, but rather something else.

"Ja, I founds one arounds a hour ago." Toki smiled at the singer, trying more to calm himself down. Nathan some what scared toki, he was large, fearsome, and he always looked so angry. It shocked toki that no one seemed even slightly scared of him.

"Well thatsh fan-fucking-tashtic. Want ush to wipe your assh too?" Murderface slurred, glaring at the younger man.

"Ugh, nos?" He looked confused, why is he so angry? What did toki do to irritate him?

"Hey, you me and nat'an gotta have a talk, in private." Pickles directed towards toki, although he was glaring at skwisgaar.

"Ugh, Okies." Toki muttered, confused.

"What's ever, get the dildos away froms me. He ams followingks me down here's." skwisgaar stated matter-of-factly, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. Again toki was a little thrown off by this, but instead of showing his dismay, he shot back.

"Onlys followed this fucks cause I amnest ables to find anyone's better." He took a seat at the table. This seemed to shock pickles a bit.

"Oh, well ok. Anyways, we gotta still talk about the recording schedule." Nathan responds, laughing slightly under his breath.

"Maybes you shoulds get betters at de guitars before you shoots your mouth offs." Skwisgaar yelled back at him.

"Maybes you should gets betters!" Toki responded.

"Stops copies me!" Skwis threw a cup at him.

"Stops copies me!" Toki got up out of his chair.

"Stops copies me!" Skwisgaar lunged at toki's smaller, yet more sturdy frame.

"Pricks!" Toki struck back. Their first fight was brief. A few punches thrown, some hair pulling, a black eye on toki's face and a split lip for skwisgaar and it was over. Pickles and Nathan picked toki up off of skwisgaar and carried him away. Murderface laughing his ass off the whole time.

"Way to go man, no one really ever gets skwisgaar pinned like dat." Pickles praised as he slapped toki's back.

"That was fucking awesome." Nathan chimed in.

"I'm nots in trouble?" Toki looked up at them, confused.

"Naw man, I wanna punch him all de time. Just not to often, and try not to hurt his arms or de fingers. And if there's a show coming up don't go for the face." Pickles and Nathan led him to the recording studio, which was two stories below ground level.

"So, no matter how big of a dick he is, skwisgaar is in charge of writing the guitar parts. If you want a say you can try working with him, but mostly just do as he says and try not to talk back too much." Nathan took a seat on a long couch, pickles sitting in the chair in front of him. "Me, pickles and skwisgaar start at four, you and murderface can make your way down here around six." Nathan finished as he opened a beer.

"Okies. What's I do in da mean times?" Toki questioned, unsure of what there was to do in this house.

"Well deres videa games, ugh, you could werk out, umm, jack off. No body really cares what you do as long as you get yer parts recorded." Pickles took a deep drink off of a bottle of bourbon.

"Okies, thanks guys!" Toki clapped his hands together. Nathan and pickles rolled there eyes and started a conversation between themselves, ultimately dismissing toki. He was left to try and find his way back to either the kitchen or his room. Which ever he was lucky enough to stumble upon first.

*authors note*

Well, here ya go. Another short chapter. Enjoy! Happy saint Patrick's day from here in america! Read, review, request. You know. Same old blah blah blah..


	10. Pickles song

"Hey kid! Where you goin?" Pickles called out after toki. He, of course, had a bottle of liquor in his hand. Toki stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I ams tryings to find my room," toki looked down at the winded ginger, who was doubled over tryin to catch his breath. Why was everyone so out of shape?

Pickles out his hand on toki's shoulder "well come hang out wit me. We can drink, I wanna get ta know ya." Pickles slurred while wrapping his arm around toki's shoulders, ultimately dragging him away from his goal; finding skwisgaar.

He still had a lot to talk about with skwisgaar, he had to apologize about the fight. What if skwisgaar had really meant it? Toki couldn't stand the thought of skwisgaar being mad at him for real. Toki was just trying to keep up the act of not caring about each other. Toki was just trying to help.

The more he thought about this the more anxious he got. He started twitching, turning his head to look down each hallway, hoping skwisgaar would stop them. Pickles began to notice this, and it started to worry him.

"Don't worry man, swiger won't even remember da fight, and if he does I can kick his ass no problem," pickles cooed in his ear, his breath reeked of alcohol. Toki couldn't help but notice how badly he butchered skwisgaar's name. Did he always do that when he was drunk?

"Donts you tink I should apolokigizes to him?" Toki looked down at his feet. He seemed so uncomfortable around everyone. They all seemed so.. Weird.

"Naw. Like a said, he's prolly forgotten about it already." He patted toki's back, trying to calm he kid down. Why was this guy so jumpy? He easily took skwisgaar down, and it's not like he takes to many cheap shots. Say what you will but skwisgaar is a pretty honorable guy.

They rounded the corner to the hall pickles room was located. When they enter it was just like toki had imagined. It was messy and dark, but it didn't have a cold feel to it. It had a large bed tucked in one corner and an open bathroom in it; a toilet, sink and a circular tub. The closet was open and most of its contents were spilling out onto the floor in front of it. There were atleat fifty or so glass bottles cluttered in one corner. Glass shards scattered around the pile. He must have thrown a few bottles at the wall.

"It ams so.. Perfect!" Toki exclaimed. He walked in and plopped down on the bed.

"Really? It's kinda messy right now." Pickles kicked a few bottles out of his way, shattering a couple. He tried scooting as much of the clutter back in his closet, trying to close the door. His cleaning efforts were futile which he quickly figured out, giving up and sitting next to toki.

"Wanna drink some whiskey? It's my favorite." He gave him a smirk, unscrewing the top. He took a deep drink before passing it to toki.

"Does it tastes good?" Toki hesitantly took it from the drunk man next to him. Sniffing the liquid. Oh dear Odin it smelt awful.

"Tastes better den it smells, and it's not about da taste, it's about how it makes you feel." Pickles flopped back onto his bed. Toki couldn't argue with that so he took a deep drink, quickly choking on the burning sensation building up in the back of his throat. His eyes started to water, and before long he was clutching his chest, trying to stop the fire inside.

"Doood, smaller sips nest time, especially if dis is yer first time." Pickles laughed, patting toki hard on his back. Trying to help.

"I thinks one is enoughs." Toki tried to say with out coughing. It took him a couple minutes but the fit eventually stopped. "Ams there any thing else to do?" He questioned, looking around the room and pickles shrugged in response. He noticed the guitar poking out from the closet. "I thoughts you am the drummers?" He got up, pullin the instrument out.

"I am, but I use to be da guitarist in my odder band." He smiled, setting the bottle off to the side so he could up get up. He walked over and took the guitar from toki, smiling at the memories it was bringing up.

"Wills you play fors me?" Toki begged. Pickles smiled in response, and went to sit down again. He waited to toki to sit next to him before he started to pluck at the strings. The sound that came from in was so peaceful, he didn't expect it at all. He figured pickles would play something heavier this threw him off. After a few cords he started to sing-

_ By a lonely prison wall I heard a sweet voice calling,_

_ "Danny, they have taken you away. _

_For you stole Travelian's corn, _

_That your babes might see the morn, _

_Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay_."

- his voice was so different when he sang-

_ Fair lie the fields of Athenry _

_Where once we watched the small freebirds fly. _

_Our love grew with the spring, _

_We had dreams and songs to sing _

_As we wandered through the fields of Athenry. _

_By a lonely prison wall _

_I heard a young man calling _

_"Nothing matters, Jenny,_

_ when you're free Against the famine and the crown, _

_I rebelled, they ran me down, _

_Now you must raise our children without me."_

-the tempo started to slow down, pickles closed his eyes and leaned his head down-

_ Fair lie the fields of Athenry _

_Where once we watched the small freebirds fly._

_ Our love grew with the spring, _

_We had dreams and songs to sing _

_As we wandered through the fields of Athenry. _

_On the windswept harbour wall, _

_She watched the last star rising _

_As the prison ship sailed out across the sky _

_But she'll watch and hope and pray, _

_For her love in Botany Bay _

_Whilst she is lonely in the fields of Athenry. _

_Whilst she is lonely in the fields of Athenry. _

With the last verse tears came to toki's eyes. It was the most beautiful thing toki had ever heard on his life, it brought back the memory of skwisgaar leaving. It was a few moments before pickles opened his eyes again.

"Dids you writes that?" Toki asked, whipping the small tear from his eye.

"Naw, dat was an Irish folk song my gramma use to sing to me before she passed away. He looked down like he was gonna start crying. Toki watched him carefully. A minute of silence before pickles looked back up at his, his eyes shiny with sorrow.

"Cans I ask a personals question?" Toki questioned again.

"Eh, sure." Pickles laid the guitar down on the bed behind them. He was eyeing the bottle next to toki.

"Why ams your name pickle?" Toki tilted his head to the side. Pickles just started to laugh at this question. It was one he had had many times in his life.

"My dad didn't come to de hospital when my mom went inta labor wit me. So in her doped up state, when da doctors asked what she wanted to name me she thought they were askin about lunch. Can't blame her, I tried to eat nat'an's hair when I was on acid once. So de thought she just wanted to name me pickles." He shrugged, "nothin more dan dat."

Toki was trying to hold in his laughter, pickles took note of that and punched him lightly in the arm. "Shuddup ya douche beag." He laughed too.

"Wills you helps me find my rooms please?" Toki asked after they stopped laughing.

"Sure, come on." Pickles lead him out of his room.

*authors note*

i was gonna wait a few days and post like three chapters at a time! but then I got like supper inspired by that song and I wanted to make it part of the story. And as you probably know I made up pickles story about his name and his grandmother. Anyways.. Enjoy!


	11. Bourbon

Toki finally found the hall his room was in, with the help of pickles.

"Why'd you choose dis hall? Ain't this where skwisgaar's room is?" Pickles questioned, looking around the hall way. He still had his bourbon in hand, swinging it as he swayed down the corridor.

"Cause I likes da room I picks. Skwisgaar helped me finds it." Toki replied off handedly, just trying to get back to his room so he could sneak over to skwisgaar's.

"Well, ok. Dis your room?" Hey stopped in front of toki's door.

"Ja," toki squeaked, opening the plain brown door.

"Dis. Dis is it? It's so small! Dis is da room you wanted?" Pickles laughed as he walked in the room, uninvited.

Toki's room had been furnished while he was out. Just as he wanted. A twin sized bed, blue sheets, a work table with a lamp plus a few dozen model kits he could put together in his spare time (that had been skwisgaar's idea), a small closet filled with some clothes in his size, a couple pictures of his parents toki had stolen from his house before he took off, and laying on his bed were his newly fixed guitar and his deddy bear.

"Ja, it ams perfects." Toki smiled, picking his deddy bear up, looking into its little black button eyes. Someone had washed it for him so deddy looked just like when skwisgaar had first given him it.

"Ain't you a little old fer a teddy bear?" Pickles questioned as he laid down on toki's bed, plucking at the strings on his guitar. Pickles played a simple tune, light and free, it seemed to just come from no where. the music he played never seemed to actually fit pickles, yet it did at the same time. Pickles wasn't the same as everyone else, he never seemed to actually care too much about the whole image thing. He just seemed to be in it for the sake of the music.

"It was ams gift." Toki held deddy closer.

"From yer parents?" Pickles sat up.

"A friends, froms home." He answered, confused by pickles sudden interest in this topic.

"A girl friend?" Pickles nudged him with his elbow as toki took a seat next to him.

"No, just a friends, like a brothers, he was my bestest friends." Toki smiled to himself.

"What happened? Is he still at home in Denmark?" Pickles prodded.

"No, he lefts. Long times before me. Plus I ams from Norways, sides, he was froms Sweden," toki was growing tired of all the questions.

"Like skwisgaar?" Pickles inquired once more.

Toki nodded, "ja, just likes skwis." He laughed under his breathe. "Well, I'll let ya get some sleep, and here," he set the bourbon bottle on his night stand. "In case ya can't crash."

"Tanks pickle." Toki smiled. He wasn't use to people being so nice to him, pickles left the room with nothing more than that. Toki was finally alone. Let alone with his thoughts, just how he wanted it. He liked pickles, he was a really nice guy. Seemed friendlier than the rest of them (besides skwis), toki wouldn't mind hangin out with him more often. Just when he didn't need to find skwisgaar.

"Oh ja," toki remembered his reasoning for coming back to his room, he got up, and went to his door. Before he could turn the handle there was a knock on the other side. Stunned he didn't move or say anything. Had skwisgaar been watching and waiting for him? Or was someone else at the door? Before more questions came to mind another knock came.

"Hey, uh, kid. You there?" Nathan's deep growl came grew the door. Toki considered not answering and waiting for him to go away, but that didn't seem right to him.

"Ja comes on in." Toki called out, hiding his deddy bear.

Nathan opened the door carefully, peaking around it to make sure he wouldn't see anything he didn't want to. "Uh, hey. I didn't wanna catch you jacking off or something." A long pause where no one said anything. Mostly because toki didn't know what jacking off was. "So uh, wanna, you know.. Do something?" Nathan seemed so awkward asking this.

"Ja, sure. What's you have in minds?" Toki questioned, confused by his sudden invitation.

"Uh.. Wanna watch tv? Is that bourbon?" Nathan questioned, barging into his room completely, picking the bottle up off his night stand. Toki nodded in response. "Been hangin out with pickles?"

"Ja, how dids you know?" Toki inquired.

"I know pickles. He always drinks bourbon on Fridays. It's his celebration drink. I guess he likes you kid." Nathan smiled, setting the drink back down.

toki got a better look at Nathan, he was a big, burley guy. Long black, silky hair that went down to his chest. His deep set eyes seemed to be staring straight threw toki. His scowl was unnerving, and threatening. But there was something more. Toki could tell he was a nice person, not from his looks but his actions. The way he knocked first as to not bug him. The way he knows pickles, his inviting toki to do something. He was just a big teddy bear, and toki liked that. He could tell nathan was gonna be a good friend to him, even if he wont show it.

"He ams a nice guy. Let's go watch de tv's." Toki got up and followed Nathan out of his room. Unsure of where the tv room would be he let Nathan lead the way.

-authors note-

Yeah, took me a while to write another story. Got a bit lazy. No skwisgaar yet. Nathan gets a turn first. And no, no Nathan/pickles, so knock off those thoughts. They're best friends, so of course Nathan knows pickles the best. Anyways. I'll try to write soon..


	12. The ring

*sorry about he long wait! I'm just sooooo lazy :-/ anyways, enjoy! I'm gonna end it soon.. Just so I won't leave you hanging.. Unless you want more, in which case say so!*

Toki followed Nathan for what seemed like forever, two flights of stairs and what seemed like a thousand hallways they finally came to the living room. How am I gonna memorize this whole house? How had the others? Toki pondered and Nathan lead the way. He was a pretty quiet guy, on giving a groan and a nod when toki asked questions, he quickly gave up on the endeavor.

The living room was humongous! Almost fifty different video game systems lined the walls, and an enormous t.v. Hung on two giant hooks from the ceiling, and a hit tub right in the middle of it all.

They played some of the video game machines, toki's favorite was the dancing one and the driving ones. Nathan enjoyed the more violent ones it seemed. He was fairly decent at the driving one too. They ended up playing that one more than the others.

"Wowee, you ams goods at dis game," toki commented at one point, which Nathan responded with a shrug and a small almost nonexistent smile. They then wandered over towards the tv area.

Nathan took a seat on the large couch in front of the tv and waited for toki to take a seat before clicking one of the guitar pedals in front of him, that seemed to be how it was controlled. Toki never watched tv like this, always threw a store window; which he'd quickly get chased away anyways.

"Wowee. Dis ams a big tv's." Toki mumbled, admiring the monstrosity before him.

"Yeah, it's alright. What kinda tv do you like?" Nathan questioned, surfing threw the channels.

"Donts know. Never watches before." Toki fessed up.

Nathan turned his head and stared at him in disbelief, "you've never watched tv? Not even before you ran away?"

"Nopes. Didn'ts have one." Toki shook his head.

"Horror movie it is." He settled on a channel.

"What's movie?" Toki questioned, knowing all to well he probably had never heard on it.

"Evil dead. It's pretty good. I mean, the remake is better, but whatever." He shrugged as he answered. Toki tried to pay attention, but the movie couldn't compete when skwisgaar entered the room.

His long pale blonde hair flowing down his torso, swaying as he walked. His long arms hung lifeless at his sides, but were still as graceful as ever. He didn't change his expression as he looked at toki, but something in his eyes gave him a calming feeling.

'What am I thinking? Dis ams skwis. He ams my best friends, my brothers..' He began to curse at himself. He stopped this as soon as Nathan gave him an odd look. He must have been shifting around in his seat.

The movie grew boring, even Nathan got bored of it. He ended up changing it to something called 'the ring'. This actually kept toki's attention pretty well. The little girl scared the crap out of him, he ended up with his knees to his chest, trying to hide from her. But no matter how many times he looked away his eyes were always drawn back to the screen. He was a moth and this was his ceiling light.

By the end of it even skwis seemed a bit shaken, though he tried to hide it by immediately leaving when it was didn't seem to care. Did anything scare him? No, probably not. Even the boogie man would be afraid of Nathan.

"What did you think?" Nathan questioned as he turned off the tv and stood up, cracking his back as he straightened out.

"I didn'ts like dat." Toki responded, trying to get his knees to go back down.

"Oh, uhh.. That...sucks?" Nathan struggled to find the right words, settling on those ones instead.

"Cans you help me finds my room?" Toki almost begged, not wanting to be alone after that.

"Uh, I guess," Nathan shrugged, not wanting too.

"I cans take de dildos." Skwisgaar suggested, coming back into the room.

"Ok cool. See ya, uh, tomorrow, I guess, ehhh.. Bye." Nathan shuffled away. He defiantly was an awkward guy.

"So, where ams we?" Toki asked.

"Nots heres. We talks in an hours, in my rooms. Der ams eyes everykwheres." Skwisgaar whispered to him, trying to avoid the eyes of the klokateers lingering around. "Comes on," he announced much louder "your dildos rooms ams dis ways."

he he quickly lead toki out into the hall and up the closest stairs, at the top he grabbed toki by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. It was the first genuine hug toki had received since skwisgaar left him. It was warm and loving, and stirred up some strange feelings in his chest.

'Knocks it off toki' he thought to himself as they separated. Skwisgaar smiling as he looked down at his friend.

"I hads missed yous little toki's." He cooed, his dazzling eyes shown down into tokis, showing him every bit of love skwisgaar had had for the younger man. What toki didn't know was skwisgaar was seeing the exact same look back up at him.

-authors note-

Sorry about the short chapter. It's getting late, I'll write again tomorrow before work. Again, if you don't want it to end next chapter or so, let me know. I'll try and maybe end it on a lemon, I'm not too good at writing porn... But hey. Never know til I try.


	13. The hour

¡-I understand I may have not gotten my feelings of the original evil dead correct, though it is brutal, it wasn't scary what so ever. Lol. I wanted toki scared and I figured the ring (no matter how ridiculous it may be) would do the trick for someone like him. I love the evil dead, just come on, it ain't scary.-!

-Skwisgaar's hour-

It was the longest hour of both of their lives. Skwisgaar spent the time picking his room up a little, it wasn't really dirty, but there was a little dirt in the corners. It was bugging him anyways. It took only five minutes so he still had a lot of time to kill. First he paced around his room. Then he tried to jack off; but something told him not to finish, so he released his junk and put it away.

Skwisgaar spent the remaining time thinking of what he wanted to do to toki. He thought of toki's innocent mouth, how soft his lips looked. How gentle his voice was, how little he seemed. Not below him, but just how precious he was. He then thought of toki's lips wrapped around his cock, how he just wanted to grab a hand full of hair and force his head down to take as much of his shaft as he could.

'Patients skwis. There will be time for this later.' He relaxed himself, trying to get his penis to go back down. After a little guitar it calmed. He then thought about how toki must be feeling. All these new experiences, he worried about how toki was adjusting.

His hour was finally up. Toki would be there any minute.

-toki's hour-

Toki first tried to build one of his models. Cleaning his table off, he took all the pieces out. He arranged them in piles according to the steps on his instructions. But he soon gave up, knowing his attention was not on his project, but on skwisgaar.

He thought of his long extravagant hair. How it had smelled when he hugged him. How soft it felt when it grazed across toki's face. He thought of skwisgaar's muscles. Though they were not big and bulky like Nathan's, or toned like toki's, they were there. He felt the strength coming from the taller man. How he tightened his whole body as he held the smaller man. It took everything toki had in him not to caress his loins at the thought of skwisgaar.

'No toki. You are not gay. He is your best friend. ' he tucked his hands under his arse to keep from doing anything inappropriate. He got up and started to pace around his room. He soon grew bored of that and decided to shower to kill time.

In there he let his mind go over the events of the last couple days. Toki did something he didn't do often. He ended up crying. He cried because all throughout his life he had never got a break. He looked at his scars in his arms, traced them with his fingers, and as a tear slid down his already damp cheek, he smiled. Not they weren't tears of sorrow, he was beyond happy. His days of torment were over.

He would never have someone hurt him physically ever again. He was strong. He had built up muscle for protection. No body would lay a hand on him, or a whip, ever again. Toki was free, and now that he had a family, he was finally able to be happy as well.

Toki finished his shower and got out to get dressed. He looked at the clock and found he still had twenty minutes to kill. So he tried to figure out the internet. He googled pussies (looking for cats, he didn't know the other meaning), but he ended up on a site filled with naked ladies. He clicked link after link and yet he still he couldn't find one cat. Time flew by while he was doing this. He ended up going past his hour.

Skwisgaar couldn't figure out what was taking toki so long so he went looking for him. He quickly went down to toki's door, swinging it open without knocking. He went to say something, until he noticed toki was looking at porn. He slowly closed the door and walked over to where toki was.

"Oh, dats a good site." Skwisgaar said, pulling a chair up next to toki.

The younger man simply looked up at skwisgaar and said "I can't finds the pussy cats anywhere on here." He looked so disappointed.

"Oh toki's." He sighed, turning the computer off so they could talk in peace.

-authors note-

Another short chapter. I'll keep writing for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews!


End file.
